What's the plot of this story anyway?
by jhaygo
Summary: You know the title so I can't really say I guess. But I can tell you it involves Jinx and Raven. Sooooo...yea.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first fanfiction. And yea. Before you read this you should know it's a Yuri/gay fanfiction. So if you don't like then don't read the shit. Oh I'm sorry I'm coming off as a mean. HMMMMMMMMMMMMMM….you'll get over it. Anyway enjoy the story.**

**What's the plot of this story anyway?**

Chapter 1

Somewhere in America there is an accident prone city called Jump City. Where at a five miles radius you can see a T shaped building. In that building there is 5 people (and one pet Silky). They all have names of course. Since you happened to click the Teen Titans category you already know the teams name and junk (and because I'm tooooooo lazy to introduce them).

And yea and stuff.

"Could you like stop talking to me for like one second?" Raven asked.

(Wow I wonder who she's talking to.)

"Awwwww come on Raven it's not going to be that bad." Beast Boy pleaded.

Raven had decided to hang out in the common room to read a book she just got from Robin as her present for her birthday a day ago. She was almost a page done when Beast Boy came in. Beast Boy was more than great friend. But sometimes he annoyed the crap out of her. And right now he was asking her if she would come to her own birthday party.

After her birthday of almost dying she kinda came to enjoy her birthday. But she still didn't want to go all out. She would rather have Cyborg fix her some waffles and call it a night.

After 15 minutes of begging she finally agreed to his requests.

"Just don't go all out."Raven added before Beast Boy happily left the room.

After a little bit of thought Raven thought, "How bad could it be?"

Raven's POV

Music was pounding in every damn room. My ear drums were practically bleeding. All the main titans and honorary titans were there.I swear to Azar it look like a High school Prom in there. I locked myself in the bathroom to avoid all the emotions in the common room. It felt well….sexual.

Coming out of the bathroom I decided to hang out on the roof until things blew over. I sat down on the ledge for a while, looking at the city. I sighed. I checked on the emotions downstairs to see that most of the people were asleep.

In a black whirl I transported to the common room. I smelled a lot of booze and icing. Looking over to the dessert bar I saw my cake dug into. I smirked a little at that since Starfire made it. And her cooking isn't the best. I guess the alcohol killed their taste buds. I stepped over Starfire cuddling Robin to Beast Boy passed out over a plate of cake.

I sat on the couch to turn on the television. After about 20 minutes of watching My little Pony I heard the doors swish open. Seeing to see who passed through, it was Jinx. I was kinda surprised since you would think she would be making out with Kid Flash.

"Hey"

I gave a head nod as she sat down next to me. Glancing over at my neighbor I saw she looked really depressed. She usually was her happy go lucky self (no pun intended). I decided to say nothing and look at the TV to distract myself. A couple minutes later she said,

"Kid flash broke up with me."

Silence. That's all I heard. I really didn't know what to think. I mean Kid Flash and her had been on and off but you wouldn't expect them to break it off.

"I'm sorry to hear that Jinx."

"Eh it was bound to happen anyway. I mean…I'm me."

I stared at the screen and looked a Jinx.

"Um…that's not true?" I seriously wanted to punch myself in the face. I really don't know how to comfort people.

"Ha that's very comforting." Jinx smirked as she said the remark.

"I'm sorry…Why did he do it? I asked.

She sat hunched over in silence and began.

"He said I turned different after I changed sides. Which is really stupid since he was the reason I became a good guy. He said he just didn't feel the chemistry anymore, which was kinda true. We seemed like we were fighting more than actually being a couple."

She sighed and continued.

"It's really funny since we were in the middle of making out when he announced it."

I was getting really uncomfortable. Jinx was barely a friend to me when she switched side's and I was pretty confused when she decided to confine in me, which I don't blame her since the rest of the Titans were asleep.

I decided silence was the best choice.

"I think I should cut my hair."

I side looked at her and touched her hair.

"It feels fine."

"I'll probably cut it anyway."

She leaned on my shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"Lying down, duh."

I cringed at that and decided to let it slide. I don't know why, but I guess I liked her company. I know I should be mean and cruel, but tabloids in this city are hard to believe. Anyway after Trigon died my emotions have become more free. So I decided to just let it be.

After a couple of tense minutes I heard snoring. I look over Jinx's head to see her asleep. I grabbed her head and placed her on the couch. Getting tired I laid my body on the armrest of the couch.

Jinx POV

I woke up to the noise of people waking up, which is strange since people don't wake loudly. But we weren't regular people. I started to get up, but I was tangled in arms and legs. I glanced up to see Raven's sleeping face. I seriously felt like having a heart attack and dying. If Raven caught me under her I would be killed. I laid there thinking of ways to get out from under her and the circumstances I could face if I failed.

I thought this through really deeply before I saw a flash few inches away. I looked up but only with my eyes to see Beast Boy with a camera and a sheep smile on his face.

"Oops"

"What the FUCK are you doing?"

I tried to stay in place as I yelled at him while trying not to wake Raven.

"Oh, just taking blackmail." He had that look on his face that I really want to smack off.

"Give me the damn camera." I carefully reached my hand to snatch it from him, but he swiftly moved away. "Oh come on Beast Boy. I'm your friend."

"You WERE until you decided to pull that prank on me from last week."

Damnit. I totally didn't know he would bring that up. So I was passing this joke shop. And I of course had to go in. It would be a crime not to; I bought a plate of fake tofu and stuffed it with chicken. And I imagine you know what happens next. I swear if I could do it again I could. But if the result was this I probably wouldn't.

"Oh you know I was just messing around. Come on buddy and hand me that camera and we can be friends again." I reached out again. But of course he backed away again.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk Jinx you should know a fellow pranker like me would get you back someday."

He walked away laughing as he left the common room as I heard a swoosh of the doors. I sighed and decided to fuck it since It could be worse. I got up and untangled myself from Raven. I looked down and was ready to run when I saw Raven still asleep. I wanted o die right then and there. When I realized I could have gotten from under her without him even knowing I was there in the first place.

"Fuck my life." I murmured as I headed out to find Beast boy and get that photo.

**Tell me what you think.** **I'll probably post another chapter tomorrow or next week. I have school. So….yea.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi I hoped you liked the first chapter. I was kinda worried since this is kinda my first fanfiction. And if you read the My Little Pony reference, it's there because the voice of Raven is also the voice of Twilight Sparkle from My little Pony. Just a little bit of brony knowledge for ya. Hope you enjoy!**

**What's the plot of the story anyway?**

**Chapter 2**

Raven's POV

I woke up to the sound of the television blaring the news. I silently opened my eyes as I leaned up against the couch's arm rest. I rubbed the sleep away from my eyes as I saw Robin watching the TV.

"Good Morning Raven"

"Morning"

I got off the couch and slowly dragged myself to my room. The couch wasn't exactly my favorite place to sleep and I need to change out of my clothes. I opened my closet and took out a grey hoodie, a black tank top, faded jeans, and my usually elf shoes. I went down the hallway to head to the bathroom when I heard familiar voices around the corner. The bathroom was right down the hall. All I had to do was keep going straight and ignore the conversation. But when I heard my name I just had to listen.

"How much for the photo?" I raised my eyebrow as I recognized the voice as Jinx's.

"This photo is worth more than money."

And yep that was Beast boy's voice. This was going to be an interesting eavesdrops.

Jinx's POV

After I trailed the hallways, for what seemed like hours, I found Beastboy right near the bathroom door. He looked like he was about to piss himself.

"Come on Starfire your hair isn't as important as my bathroom needs!" He banged on the door a couple of times until Starfire said,

"I must look the good for the morning rituals."

Who needed to look good for breakfast? I overlooked that thought and grabbed Beast boy and took around the corner.

"How much for the photo of Raven?"

"What do you mean Jinx?" He had that smirk on his face again. It was really annoying.

"How much for the photo?" I said more demanding as I was getting really pissed off.

"This photo is worth more than money."

I sighed. I really didn't have time for this.

"What do you want for it Garfield?"

I saw him flinch at his real name. It was kinda funny.

"How do you know my real name?"

"Before I join a team I need to know it." I casually looked at my nails and waited.

He cringed as he realized what was happening.

"Let me go get it." He hunched his shoulders as he led me to his room to get the photo.

Ten minutes letter I had the photo. After I left his room I was planning on getting out of here before I saw Kid Flash (if he was still here) or Raven.

When I rounded the corner I of course ran into Raven.

Yay

Raven's POV

I heard the whole conversation. I had no idea what it was about, but I decided to let it go since it was none of my business anyway. After they left I transported to the roof. I needed some air. Air calmed my mind. I probably liked this more than meditating. If the rest of the team heard this they would probably freak out.

After a couple minutes I went in the natural way and I ran into Jinx. She looked really happy and kinda scared I think.

"Hey", she awkwardly said. I glanced down to see her carrying a photo. I guess she caught me looking, because she hid it behind her back before I could say anything about it.

"Hey. Are you okay?"

"Oh…yea just tired I should be getting on home now. Bye"

She passed by me quickly, but not quickly enough as I grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry if I offended you yesterday. I'm not that compassionate to things like that I just-"

When I grabbed her I guess she twisted around enough for me to see the photo. Because I just saw us cuddling together on the couch. I thought I was in more control of my emotions, but I was not. Dozens of light bulbs broke in the hallway. After a couple of seconds I still heard her breathing In the darkness.

"I thought you would have been smart enough to run away."

"I didn't realize you could see it."

"Where did it come from?"

It was actually pretty silly to be mad in the dark. Since my deadly stare was really worthless in this scenario.

"Beast Boy took it. I really had nothing to do with it."

I had this weird sensation in my stomach. I don't know what it was, but it allowed me to laugh hysterically. I reached out for Jinx's hand and transported her to the roof.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

I turned to see Jinx frazzled by the change in transportation. I sat at the ledge as I stared at the sky again.

"What was with the laugh?"

I guess she got over the portal and decided to change the subject due to embarrassment.

"It was just so amusing to see the amazing Jinx scared."

She sat down next to me in a plop.

"Sooooooooo…you mad at me?"

"It could be worse."

She nudged me playfully in the arm. I smirked at that. At kept silent.

"Do you always stay this silent?"

"Yep…"

Jinx's POV

We stayed like that for a while. It was nice.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. It will probably be a while till my next chapter. Make sure to review.**

**And…yea.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEyyyyyyyyyyyyy. I am such a liar. I'm a highs school freshman, so I may have more time on my hands then I thought. So the new chapters may come every day. Sometimes it won't. But yea let's get this started.**

**What's the plot of this story anyway?**

**Chapter 3**

Raven POV

Jinx and I have been friends for like two months know. After that fiasco with the picture we learned to just laugh at it. It looked kinda of cute actually. Wait what did I just say?

Anyway we've became really close. Which was great since it was nice to have another girlfriend other than Starfire. Don't get me wrong Starfire is a wonderful friend; she's like a sister to me. But I was kinda of tired of going to the mall with her or being tricked into blind dates.

But yea it's pretty nice.

Annoying Narrators POV

It was two months…

Wait Raven already told you. Oh….Well you're going to hear it anyway.

It has been TWO MONTHS since Jinx and Raven's fiasco. And everything was cool since then.

It is now October and Halloween was just on the way.

"Hey Raven."

Jinx greeted Raven with a playful punch as Raven silently said Hi back.

"So what are ya going to be for Halloween?"

"I'm going to be a half breed of human and demon."

"Ha Ha Ha no shit. I mean what costume are you wearing?"

"I really wasn't planning on getting a costume."

"Well let's go to the mall to get one."

Raven's POV

Now that sounded familiar. I stopped walking as I realized what she was doing.

"We never go to the mall. EVER."

"I know I know but wouldn't it be a great change."

I saw the gleam in her eyes. She was up to something.

"Where's Starfire?"

"What?

"Where's Starfire? It would be nice to talk to my non-related sister."

I put the fakest smile on my face as she agreed and we walked to her room. Jinx hesitantly knocked as we waited.

"Oh the Joy. Has Raven agreed to go to the mall with us, yes?"

Of course Starfire asked Jinx to ask me. Damnit!

"Yes Starfire could I talk to you for a moment?"

We went into her room. And we argued a lotttttttttttttttt. I decided to be the bigger man and go with her and Jinx to the mall. I am going to kill her.

Jinx's POV

"You little shit."

I smirked as she floated to her room. To get changed for the mall. And I imagine that's what Starfire was going to do too. I smiled happily as I traveled back to my apartment to get changed also.

We just got out of Victoria's secret and let me tell you Victoria is not hiding any secret with that lingerie on. I laughed to myself. Yea I'm a genius.

"Why'd you laugh?" Starfire asked.

"Oh it was nothing."

We walked to all the stores. And I mean all the stores. My feet felt like they were broken as we sat down at the food court to get lunch.

What the hell? We've been shopping for four hours. Gawddddddddddddd.

"What did you buy Starfire?" Raven asked.

I looked at her bags. They were filled with clothes, clothes, clothes, oh and more clothes.

Raven and I only had two bags from Hot Topic. What? They have good costumes.

After lunch Raven and I limited Starfire to window shopping only.

After a while Starfire had to go to the bathroom. So Raven and Jinx sat down on the bench in front of the bathroom.

"I told you." Raven said.

"Yes, I told you."

Looking over, a photo booth caught my eye.

"Hey, we should go to that photo booth?" I asked. Well I really wasn't asking.

"I don't do pictures."

"Yes you do."

I got up and offered my hand.

"I take volunteers not victims." I wiggled my hand out. Raven let out a sigh as she took it.

"This is worse than the time you threw up on that rollercoaster." She remarked while smirking.

"Ha Ha Ha… don't bring that up."

We sat down and we paid and the first photo started.

Raven's POV

I rolled my eyes as the flashed came on.

"Do we really have to do this?"

"Smile"

I raised an eyebrow at her as she sent a goof smile to the camera.

Another flash.

"That's not the only reason why I wanted to go in here." Jinx said.

We stood still for a moment as I looked at her.

"I don't know what you-"

She leaned in and kissed me. I was kinda…shocked. I guess. After a few seconds the flash came. I really didn't care. I grabbed the back of her head and pushed her closer. After a while I got sick of the teasing and backed her head into the wall.

WELLLLLLLLL….I guess I did it a little bit too hard, because she shouted

Jinx's POV

"WHAT THE FUCK RAVEN?"

My head felt like it just exploded. I didn't know if I should be glad she kissed me back or mad at her because she rammed my head into the booth.

She smiled sheepishly and said

"I'm really sorry."

She placed her hands of the back of my head and it felt really cool. My head felt really good now.

"Thanks. By the way what did you just do?"

"I healed you I can heal people."

"Hmmmm…that was kinda hot."

"OK now we just got awkward."

She got out the booth and I followed. I took out the photo and kept my eyes on the fourth take.

"We look cute."

"We look ok I guess." I glance at Raven as she blushed.

"Still what was that back there?"

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"I don't know if you're asking that to avoid the question or you really want to."

"Ok than never mind." She started striding away.

I smirked and caught up with her.

"And the answer is yes."

She didn't say anything but action can speak louder than words.

Raven POV

The rest of the day was great I guess. We decided to keep our relationship a secret since we didn't really know how the others would react. In somewhere after the kiss Jinx decided to cut her hair after all. It looked nice, but I would have preferred the horns too.

**Hoped you liked it. I think I did well on the make out scene. Or no. Well just tell me in the reviews. And no I'm not putting sublimely messages in my personal posts.****Anyway see you guys later. SOOOOOOOO…yea. **


	4. Chapter 4

**HEyyyyyyyyyyyyy. If you guys don't watch America's next top model, you should watch it, if you do well then, good job. God it was so hot in school today. OKAY LET'S GO. Oh yea this whole chapter is in Jinx's POV. Most of it anyway.**

**What's the plot of this story anyway?**

**Chapter 4**

Jinx's POV

I seriously have nothing to say. I mean Raven and I are very happy together. We go on a lot of dates, hang out a lot, and kiss a lot maybe. But on those dates we either have to hang at my house or use are rings. It was kind of a buzz kill since I'm used to looking at Ravens face. Not a black haired and brown eyed girl.

It was alright, but I needed a real date. We've been together for about a month and the team still didn't know Raven and I went out. Which was really strange since Robin was supposed to be a past pupil of Batman. It was still weird though.

I guess our cover was kinda blown when Beastboy saw us holding hands while we were watching TV in the Titan Tower's common room. But thanks to Raven's magic it all worked out. Here is how it went.

Flashback Time

So we were watching TV. We were playing a game. Every time someone said something stupid on the Kardashian show we would flick each other. It really was a fun game. Out of all the things we had in common it was inflicting pain on each other. The show was over so of course the game was over so we were just watching TV when Beast boy came in.

We both didn't think anything of it since it didn't look strange for us to watch TV together. But when crossed between the TV and us to sit down he saw us holding hands. Note that we didn't know our hands were together, it was just one of those couple things that just happen. When we saw he was blocking the TV I of course said

"Why don't you take a picture it will last longer?"

"Why are you guys holding hands?"

Of course that statement caught us both off guard. I slowly looked down to see my hands laced in hers. I snatched my hand away and tried to calm down.

"What are talking about Beastboy?" Raven said.

He quirked his eyebrows and looked very confused. I didn't know what Raven was doing, but it was kinda scaring me. After about a minute he said Hi and sat down next to me. It was like nothing happened.

I come to find out later that Raven used a spell on him that made him forget what he saw. At first I didn't understand. But then Raven said it was like a Men in Black flash thingy. And that's when I understood.

Back to the present

So yea we were almost caught out, but it all turned out good in the end.

HA

No

So last night Raven and I were just hanging out at my house and yeaaaa you should just read the flashback.

Flashback Time

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Raven asked.

"Why don't we go out to the movies?"

"Yea sure let me go get the rings."

I grabbed her hand and said

"Without the rings."

"You know we can't do that Jinx."

"Why? We could just buy our tickets with our rings then we can take them off when we get in the theater. No one will know it's us, it's too dark in the movies anyway."

Raven sat on the couch and silently said ok. I smiled slightly as I went to go grab our rings.

We bought our tickets to see Fault in our stars. Raven already read the book and she wanted to see how the movie was. We sat down and the movie started. That's when the theater started to dim. I took off my ring and touched Raven's hand.

"Take off your ring." I whispered in her ear.

"You sound like a pedophile." She slid off her ring and she transformed back into her purple self.

I smiled silently as we watched the movie.

After an hour into the movie, I was way into it. I never read the book so it was so interesting to me. I have no idea what Raven was thinking, but she wasn't watching the movie. I mean like if you're going to pick the movie why not watch it.

"Why aren't you-"

That's when Raven decided to nuzzle my neck. I swear to the lords I felt like passing out. After that we really didn't pay attention to the movie.

Well…umm with the noises we were making the security guard ordered us to get out. But no he doesn't do it like a civil human being, no, he yells at us to get out. Which caused a lot of attention since his yelling was wayyy louder than us.

Everybody looked at us. Everybody saw us which really wasn't pleasant. I mean it wasn't like we committed a crime.

I DON'T REMEMBER KISSING IN THE THEATER AS A RULE.

Present day

So yea we kinda got caught by a couple 20 people. But I mean it's not going to spread around right? Hahahahahahahaha. Right?

Next day

In annoying narrators POV

"Reporting news in Jump City, we've have seen Jinx and Raven making out in Jump's local movie theater. Reports have said a lot of things. Here are a couple of comments:

"_I knew Raven was gay but I didn't know Jinx would jump the fence."_

"_I didn't think Goths could be gay."_

"_Why in the theater?"_

Everybody was in the common room when that happened. And Jinx was over that day to spend time with Raven. And the other titans hadn't known that…until know.

The TV screen turned off in a black mist.

"What are they talking about friend Raven?" Starfire said.

After a couple of seconds Jinx admitted,

"Raven and I are together."

After a few seconds of silence Starfire shouted,

"OH THIS IS THE GLOROUIS WE CAN NOW DO THE DOUBLE DATES WITH THE ROBIN AND ME AND GLORKIN NOK-"

And she continued on and on and on and on. While she was squeezing Raven and Jinx to death. After that little confrontation Starfire flew off to her room to make up plans.

And Robin followed since he says she would plan too much then she had to. After that it was just Cyborg and Beastboy. Cyborg said he felt happy for then, left to go fix his baby. Raven followed him to help.

"Soooo…how do you guys you know….." Beast boy did that scissors thing with his hands.

"Yea I'm going to act like I didn't see that." I said as I headed to the door.

And he followed me out the room still asking the same damn question.

**So yea I hoped you liked it. It took me two days since I was too lazy to finish it yesterday. And to explain Raven helping Cyborg with his car. I sometimes think she would help him with his car just to do something other than reading and hanging with Jinx. Sooooooooo...yea.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey y'all. Sorry it's been a few days school is killing me. Anyway this chapter may be more specific and in depth since I want the chapter to be more detailed. So here we go.**

**What's the plot of this story anyway?**

**Chapter 5**

Raven's POV

This morning I was in for a big surprise.

Well that's what Jinx said.

Jinx had thought that since our secret was out we could go on a real date. Where there were people. Actually knowing who we are. Staring.

So yea I wasn't too thrilled when she announced it…to everybody in the tower.

Ha….yea.

Anyway everybody thought it would be such a great idea for them to help us with our date. With all the extra stuff they did it sounded like a wedding.

Cyborg was so nice to let us use his T-Car. Since Jinx didn't like transporting and I really didn't feel like carrying Jinx everywhere we went.

Starfire helped us with the clothes. And that of course gave her an excuse to go to the mall with us.

Beastboy "helped" me and only me with romantic tips. He said a bunch of movie clichés and gave me "tip" on kissing. I really didn't get why he only talked to me about that. I guess people don't really think I'm romantic. I wonder why?

And Robin didn't do anything yet. I don't know why, but I think it's going to be the worst one.

Annoying Narrator's POV

It was early morning on the day of the big date. (Wow if I keep saying big I'm going to throw up)

Raven and Jinx were in the bed cuddling. Raven arm was laced around Jinx's waist as Jinx hand was unconsciously playing with Ravens hair.

They didn't do anything nasty of course. It ain't that kind of story. (Anyway I don't have to courage to write smut)

The sun rose to the window as the clock changed to 8:00a.m. The tower was silent as the late morning was coming. And to destroy that beautiful but lazy silence a T-Com rung.

I wonder whose it was.

Raven's POV

I grumbled as I picked up my T-com. I opened it while still lying down to see Robin as the caller.

I looked at the clock, it aid 8:00. I quirked my eyebrow and glanced at Jinx. I guess she made me lazier.

I answered the call and saw the face of a smug leader. I didn't know why he had that look on his face, but it wasn't amusing.

"What's with the face?"

He pointed to his head. I looked up to see Jinx playing with my hair. I stared at her face to see that she was still asleep. It was kinda cute to see her do that, but not right now. I frowned and moved her hand away. After about a second it went back to my head. I sighed as I asked,

"What do you want?"

"You and Jinx need to come into the common room to discuss something's."

"About what?"

"You'll see when you get her, Robin out."

He shut off the call and I realized it may be something important. I turned off and kicked Jinx on the side.

"What the fu-. Oh heyyyyy."

"Robin said to go to the common room."

"Why?"

"He didn't tell me."

Jinx POV

We headed to the common room together to see Robin sitting at the kitchen table. So we sat down.

"So what's up?"

He quirked an eyebrow at me and switched to Raven. She just shrugged and said,

"So what did you wake us up for?"

"I gathered you guys here to talk a about our relationship."

That's when Raven got angry, because the microwave exploded. It wasn't even that subtle it was loud.

"What?"

"I mean you guys are taking this too far."

"What do you mean too far?"

"I mean what you guys are wrong and could-"

Hahaha so I guess Raven got really pissed off, because she went off.

"For you information you know nothing about our relationship you know how many people are gay and haves to live with the fact that other people may not respect that. I have you know I despise people like that. I could send them to hell if I could. Oh wait I can, because I'm a fucking half-demon. You really want to fuck with us you have to go through me first."

I guess somewhere in that rant she transformed into her really scary demon self and slammed Robin against the wall. Robin seemed really confused on what was happening.

"What are you talking about?"

We both responded with a "huh?"

"I wasn't talking about you guys being gay, I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU GUYS HAVING SEX IN THE TITAN TOWER."

Raven's POV

I blinked in shock and embarrassment. I transformed to my normal self and looked at Robin.

"What?"

"You guys are having sex too loud Beast Boy told me."

There was an awkward pause. Jinx said,

"We don't have sex."

I swear I turned redder by the minute. First I attack Robin and second he thinks were doing it.

"What?"

"We are not having any intercourse, Genius."

"But-But-But"

"He lied to you." Raven Said.

After that chaos Raven apologized to Robin and he said with,

"It's okay I would've reacted the same way if it was with Starfire."

Jinx's POV

I was back at my apartment and was getting ready for the "big date". They were really making a big deal out of it then it was. But I was ok with that.

I came out of the bathroom freshly showered. And strode around naked to my closet. I really didn't know what I should wear. Starfire bought a bunch of outfits for us, but they were all oink or really frilly. I glanced around and thought of an idea.

I grabbed a frilly pink blouse and threw it on the bed. I walked to my drawers and pulled out a pair of black leggings and got scissors. I cut out even lines of fabric and stitched it to the blouse. I cut off some extra black lines and picked up my new and improved shirt.

I had cut off most of the frills and replaced it with the black legging. I smiled at my creation and grabbed some black skinny jeans out of the closet. I started getting dressed and heard my T-Com ring. The problem was that it rung while I was struggling to put on my pants. God they were tight.

It kept ringing while I hopped my phone. I opened it to see it was Raven. I answered it.

"What's up babe, I'm kinda busy." I finally pulled my pants up and buttoned them in relief.

"Ha-ha don't call me that. I'm on my way."

"Wow you're such a kind lover." I smirked as she blushed and rolled her eyes.

"Are you dressed yet I'm outside."

I raised my eyebrows and slipped on my shoes.

"I'm done now. How did you get here so fast?"

"Don't worry about it."

The call cut off and I grabbed my bag. I arrived to the front door and opened it to see Raven in a dress. It was lace and floor length.

"I didn't know you would go all out."

"You don't look to bad yourself." She looked me up and down. I caught her eyes. And she looked away quickly. We both blushed at the same time.

**Yep. I hope Raven and Robin weren't OOC. But yea the next chapter will be about the "Big date". So yeeeeeeeaaaaa.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I hope you guys liked the last chapter. Here's the new one. It will be a switch between POVs it depends on the situation. To remind you this chapter will be mostly during their date. Yeaaaaaaaa.**

Ravens POV

After our awkward gazing I walked to the driver side of the T-Car. Jinx climbed into the passenger seat. I really liked the outfit. I was usually used to her wearing sweats or just casual junk, but this was nice too. I tried to avert my eyes from her as I started the car and drove away from the complex.

We were headed to Armani's. It was this fancy Italian Restaurant. We were almost there when we stopped at a red light. And we waited, and waited, and waited. The light still didn't change. It was 20 minutes and we were going to be late for our reservation.

"Fuck."

I banged my head against the steering wheel and cursed silently to myself.

"Maybe we could walk." Jinx suggested.

"No we can't. Cyborg will never forgive us if we left the car here."

That's when I had an idea. I gripped the stirring wheel tightly and summoned my powers around the car. After a second or two the car lifted itself off the ground. It soared about two feet and it shot in the air.

"Wow this is high." Jinx looked out the window. I heard a gasped as I concentrated on flying us to the destination. I glanced out the window to see the city below us. It looked kinda great I guess. It was pretty tiring carrying the huge car, but it was worth it when we landed in the parking lot.

"You ok?" Jinx asked.

That was really tiring. I mean I picked up heavier stuff. But since there's been no crime in the city lately I haven't been training regularly like I was supposed to. I seriously just used Jinx as an excuse sometimes to get out of early morning training. But I wouldn't tell her that, because it would make me meaner than I seemed.

"I'm fine. Come on lets go."

I opened my door and grabbed Jinx's hand to lead her to Armani's. Once we stepped through the door we talked to the hostess and she led us to our seats. She said she would be back once we got settled in.

Jinx's POV

Raven looked really hot. I probably sounded like a perverted grandpa or something, but she did. I mean it's not like she didn't look pretty everyday it's just I never seen her in a dress before. And it as just…really nice. Anyway while we were waiting for our drinks (I got sprite while Raven got some tea I can't pronounce) we just stared everywhere but at each other. I mean it was pretty weird to be somewhere public. And it was really really weird when you saw a flash from a camera go off every five seconds towards your way.

"Wow this is...wow."

I looked around. It wasn't cheep that's what I'll tell you.

"Yea it does."

"This is so weird."

"I know"

"I mean what are we going to talk about. We already know everything about each other."

"Sure we do." Her comment dripped with sarcasm.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean we may know our family history (I think she was referring to Trigon), our likes, dislikes, or past relationships. But we don't know each other's deepest darkest secrets." She quirked her eyebrow and set her elbow on the table. I cringed. That really sounded like something I would say. It really did.

"Where did that come from?"

"I'm sorry. It's just I read this magazine and yea."

"You read magazines?"

"I saw Starfire reading it and it looked interesting." She faked smiled. It looked really creepy.

"Ok sure"

Awkward silence again. Thankfully the drinks arrived. I sipped at it until it was halfway empty. I shivered at the coldness. I was across the table from Raven.

"It's cold."

"Yea it is." We stared at each other for a moment. I got up from my chair and grabbed my drink.

"Scoot over."

She moved over and I sat down.

"I like this way better." I laid my head on her shoulders as we continued with our date.

Raven's POV

After dessert we climbed into the car. I felt really glad that the date went well. So far. I'm just worried that I won't be romantic enough. I cringed at that thought. I sounded like a girl in a Teen Drama. I really did.

I started the car and we drove out of the parking lot. I had three things in the track. Two sets of swimsuits and a beach blanket. Yep it was a surprise. We were planning on going to the Tower and watch a movie, but I thought this was way better.

The beach isn't far from the restaurant so it only took 5 minutes to get there.

"Why are we at the beach?"

"It's a surprise."

I popped the trunk and went outside. I got out the swimsuits and beach towel. I walked to Jinx's side and opened the door.

"Are you going to get out?"

"Are you going to kill me?"

I rolled my eyes. I reached out my hand. She grabbed it and I handed her the pink black swimsuit.

"I would change into that if I were you."

Jinx's POV

I came out the bushes fully changed. I have no idea where Raven went to change, so I started looking for her. I walked about ten feet to the right to see her already in the ocean.

"Isn't it cold?" I yelled. It was 9:00 o, clock at night and it was very warm to be honest. I walked over and placed my foot in the water.

"It is cold." I commented answering my own question.

"Come in." I looked at Raven to see her, dripping wet of water, out of the ocean.

"It's still cold."

"Oh come on I reserved this whole place for us, I promise it won't be as cold." She hugged me and some kind of warmth came over me. I hugged her back and before I knew it we were in the ocean.

"What did you do?"

She shrugged, "I can make an aura around a person that keeps them arm. It's a spell I've been working on."

"Thanks." I swam away from her and went under the water. Feeling the bubbles rise to the service as I snuck my way toward Raven.

Raven's POV

Jinx was under there for a long time. I looked around above the water. Still didn't see her. That's when I felt a pull on my leg. Startled I fell under the water to see Jinx waving at me under the ocean. I swam back to surface to take a deep breath. I wiped the water out of my eyes, and caught my breath. I used my powers to drag Jinx back out of the water.

"What the hell Jinx?!"

"Sorry I couldn't help it."

Before Jinx could even think I plunged into the water and pulled her down with me. I opened my eyes and felt the salt water sting into them. But I didn't mind that much. I held Jinx's hand when she got over the shock of being dragged down. She smiled.

How in the world could you do that underwater? I smiled to, but without my teeth being showed. I pulled her closer and hugged her. Pulling back Jinx kissed me hard on the lips. I responded back and held her waist in both my hands. We did that for a while. It was… nice.

Jinx's POV

We ended up at my apartment since we really didn't want to hear everybody's mouth. We were soaking wet. And we went into the T-Car. So it was pretty messy in the car. So Raven transported the car to the Tower's garage.

We kept our clothes in my room. And after that Raven and I had enough time to watch a movie after all. I loved the beach. But it was still nice to watch a movie with her. Like the old times.

"I never saw this movie before." Raven stated before it even started.

We were watching Frozen. I watched it before. And I loved it. So I got the DVD.

"It's great"

"I usually don't watch animated films."

"We'll you'll like this one."

After the movie ended we just sat on the couch lazily and watched TV. I held Raven's hand and kissed her cheek. I laid down and used her lap as a pillow.

"Sit up for a second."

"What's wrong?"

"Um… just wanted to ask you what you thought of tonight."

"It was great for a first "date"

"The beach was okay, right?

"The beach was great Raven. What's wrong?"

She sighed, "It's just I don't think I'm enough of a girlfriend for you. I mean you could do so much better than me."

"Babe you will always be enough for me." I stroked he hand and placed my lips on hers. I cradled her head and placed my hand on her thigh.

"Mmmmmmm…Jinx." We both froze after that. We opened our eyes and we gently pulled apart from each other.

"Did you just moan?"

"NO!" Raven tried to reach for a hood, but noticed that she was wearing her swimsuit.

"Yes you did!" I chuckled and smiled at her.

"Well it's not like you don't do anything weird when we kiss."

"What then?"

"You purr."

"What? Humans can't-"Before I could even respond Raven smashed her lips onto mine. I was shocked, but I still enjoyed it. I smiled and got really relaxed. That's when I felt a rumble on the back of my neck. What the fuck?! I never noticed this before!

Raven pulled away.

"How is that even possible?"

She just shrugged and pulled me back into her arms to kiss me again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Imma keep this short. Like really short. No not the chapter, but this author's note. Imma ask y'all a question. Who closes the doors for bus drivers? Yep. Tell me the answer in the reviews cuz I don't feel like lookin it up.**

**Annoying author's POV**

Jinx and Raven were still at Jinx's apartment. They were both asleep on the couch. They were still in their swimsuits. They dozed off after smooching session. And Jinx's couch was ruined. And I mean ruined. It was covered in stains from the water.

Raven was the first one to wake up. Even when Jinx made her lazy sometimes she was still an early bird.

**Raven's POV**

I woke up first. My body felt really achy. It must have been this couch. I removed Jinx's hand from waist and stood up. I arrived in the kitchen and opened the fridge. I closed it to see Jinx behind the door.

"SHIT!"

I wasn't scared from the fact that she woke up and decided to come out of the blue instead of being noticed like a normal person. What scared me was the horrible way she looked. I admit Jinx always looked beautiful to me, but she looked horrible in the way you would look sick. I guess we shouldn't have gone swimming. That spell did help, but not that much.

"Do I look that bad?"

I felt the top of her head and she was piping hot. I nodded my head.

"Why aren't you sick?" She spoke with a stuffed nose and a raspy voice.

"Demons have a strong immune system. Those are one of the perks of being a half-demon." I looked around the cabinets to find the medicine. I finally found it in the cabinet next to the fridge. I poured the sticky liquid onto a spoon and handed it to Jinx.

"Drink it."

She smelled the medicine and walked to the sink. She hovered the spoon over the sink and flipped it.

"Why the fuck would you buy the stuff if you don't drink it?"

She shrugged. I rolled my eyes. I placed my hand on her head. I couldn't get rid of sickness, but I could make it better. I reached deep down in my powers and the blue warmth spreaded across her face. I could feel at the back of her neck that she was purring. I removed my hands and she was still doing it.

"You can stop know."

She opened her eyes and blushed sheepishly.

"I feel much better." You could still hear her raspy voice, but she looked much better than before. I was glad to hear that. But I felt a little woozy. Usually when I use my healing ability some of the pain transfers to me. I haven't old that to Jinx, because she's bound to get worried and not let me heal anyone. And if the rest of the team knew too they were going to do the same.

"I'm sure you do." I walked past her and searched for food. I was really hungry. The dinner was great yesterday, but I still needed to eat something.

"What are you looking for?" Jinx was back in her living room watching TV.

"Food"

I looked in the fridge again and moved aside the milk to see a yogurt container. It was vanilla. I reached for it and got a spoon from one of her drawers.

"You need to go grocery shopping." I sat next to her on the couch and continued eating the dairy product.

"I usually eat out."

I glance at her to see she was still in her swimsuit. And so was I. We probably looked really strange to someone if they were looking.

"Um, I think I'm going to change."

Jinx glanced down at herself and realized she was still in hers too. But she said she'll do it later. I put my yogurt down and transported to her room. I glanced around and saw my dress on the floor. It wasn't dirty but I really wanted something comfortable. And I really didn't feel like transporting back to my room. So I just grabbed my undergarments from the floor and put them on.

I glanced at Jinx's drawers and walked over to them. I opened the top drawer one to see a bunch of socks. I pulled out a pair and closed it. I opened the one next to it and I saw undergarments. Jinx wasn't your busty kind of girl so I wasn't surprised when I saw a bunch of "A" cups in there. I knew I couldn't wear any of these but my curiosity got the best of me and looked around in it. There were a lot of colors and I had no idea how she was able to hide neon colors under her casual clothes.

I smirked and closed it. After looking through all of them I collected an outfit. I had a pair of white socks, black jogging pants and a white t shirt. I put them all on and the pants were kinda long and the shirt was really tight. (The pants were probably long, because she's a little bit taller than me.) I was able to find an oversized black hoodie to replace the shirt.

It was weird to only have a bra on under the hoodie, but her other shirts were just too tight. I cleaned up the mess I made of searching for the hoodie and walked out of the room.

Jinx's POV

When Raven came in she looked like a college student in pajamas. That's when I noticed she was wearing MY clothes.

"Cute outfit." I said.

"Yea I can't remember what store I got it from." She plopped on the couch. This was surprising since she would usually sit more quietly.

After an about an hour of watching "Too Cute" I laid my head on her shoulder.

"God you feel so nice."

"I know." She grazed her hands on my head.

We went through the whole morning doing just that.

When 3:00 hit the clock Raven went home. She said she needed '"proper clothes". I decided to stay home too I was pretty tired and still kinda sick. When I went into my room to lay down I saw my clothes Raven wore on the bed neatly folded. She must of just teleported them here. I picked them up to put them back to their rightful places. After that I climbed into bed.

After about 10 minutes I figured out that Raven didn't have shirt on under the hoodie. Since I didn't see a shirt in the pile she gave back.

**OK. Just to tell you guys Raven is still kinda shirt. Garfield is taller than her and so is Jinx. And Raven's hair is to her shoulder blades. This is he age scale just in case you didn't know.**

**Raven: 21 (Her party was in September) **

**Jinx: 20**

**Cyborg: 25**

**Robin: 20**

**Starfire: 20 (three months older than Robin)**

**Beast Boy: 19 (His birthday is like in December)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I have been having writer's block for this past week. I think it's time to end this story maybe in like four more chapters. It depends since I have no idea where I'm going with this story. I also love BBXRAE, but I thought I should wait for a moment to do that. I'm really not surprised I don't have that many reviews on this story since its Raven/Jinx. And they're not a very popular category. Well here I go. Oh yea I was also thinking that Jinx was like a year younger than Raven so don't expect her birthday to come up.**

**What's the plot of this story anyway?**

**Chapter 8**

**Jinx's POV**

It was now two weeks after we went to the beach. Raven and I had gotten closer over the following days. If I wasn't at my apartment I was more than likely at the tower. I practically moved into Ravens room. Raven helped me transport clothes to her place. It was like a very long sleepover. A very messy sleepover.

Yes I admit. I'm kinda messy. It's not the kinda messy where I leave food. But the kind where I forget to put stuff back. Raven's room almost looked worse than Garfield's. And that's saying something. Raven finally noticed the catastrophe when she trip over a pile of clothes I left.

"I told you to watch your step."

She ungraceful stood up and said, "You're going to clean this up. You know that right?"

My eyes bugged out as she demanded me too clean the room.

"I'm not cleaning that up." I know it was my fault, but I just didn't feel like picking clothes up, than washing them, and blah blah blah blah.

"Well I'm not." She floated over her clothes and walked out the doorway.

I carefully stepped over the clothes and hurried to the exit so she wouldn't-

"Doors have been locked." That was the intercom speaking. A tiny screen appeared on the side of the door. It was Raven. Yay.

"Can you hear me?"

I walked slowly to the screen and glanced at the small camera above it.

"Yes, unfortunately."

"Well you know what to do." She smile lightly under her hood and faded away in her own dark magic mist.

I frowned quickly as I realized she wasn't going to let me out. I looked around the room to see a way out. Out of the corner of my eye I saw two connected windows. And the shade was slightly moving. I pulled away the shade to it and saw that is was open a cracked. I pushed it wider and it was enough room to squeeze through.

Thirty mintes later

Raven's POV

"That is jacked up Rae."

I smirked at that comment. Beast boy asked where Jinx was (since she was usually around me) and I responded with "The room she needs to clean".

He continued with his game after that. I glance at the clock to see it's been a half an hour. I decided she had enough torture for the day and head to the room. I really didn't expect her to clean the whole room. But the mess she made.

I clicked the open button to my door and unlocked my door. And I still saw the mess.

My tendrils started to come out under my hood, but than I realized it was just Jinx. Yep, it was just Jinx.

Jinx's POV

I snickered as I realized she was kinda pissed off. Where was I you say? Let me you give you a hint. It's closed, kinda dark, and small. Yup I was in the vents.

After I went through the window I climbed up onto the roof. I roamed on it until I found a bigger heating vent. So I can imagine you know what I did next.

I was over Raven's room watching her reaction. I silently laughed to myself and decided to continue my adventure before she heard me. I backed out of her room's vent and crawled my way to the right. I was guessing I was over the hallway since it took so long to pass the common room's vent.

I decided to spy on the other titans just for the fun of it. So I kept going. After about a minute or two I arrived to a room to my left side. I turned to the left and crawled to that rooms vent. It was Starfire's.

I wasn't surprised I found Starfire's room, since it was a quick walk to the left from Raven's. But I was really surprised when I saw Robin in there.

With Starfire.

Having sex.

Sweet sweet Starfire was doing the nasty with the oh so serious leader. I was in so much shock I backed away too quickly and my hand got placed on the vent too hard anddddddd…

Annoying authors POV

*CRASH* You could hear the vent open and the door come off and fall to the ground.

Jinx small and slim body fell through the vent. Thinking she was going to fall through Jinx readied herself for the impact, but she was caught by something. It was the vent. He body was small, but not that small. She got stuck. Yep. Her body was halfway through the vent. It looks like her body was split in half.

Robin and Starfire were *ahem* too busy to notice her get stuck. But they heard the crash.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH"

Yep that was Starfire. Robin tried his absolute best to cover Starfire and himself, but they just stumbled off the edge of the bed. After a moment of awkward silence Jinx was just a genius to say,

"So what's hanging?" And an awkward chuckle and sigh was followed.

Bursting through the door Cyborg came in seeing what's wrong. But arrived to a disturbing scene.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Yep that was Cyborg. It was a long process. Raven arrived to glance up at the ceiling. And than at the floor.

"Oh Azar." Raven face palmed.

"What's wro-"Beastboy ran in to laugh his ass off when he saw the event

Jinx's POV

"OW could you not do that."

Cyborg had worked two hours on trying to get me out. He was on a ladder with his tools. He used hammers, a flamethrower, and a bunch of other stuff I don't know the name of. Raven was at Starfire's window waiting for me to get out. I told her multiple times she didn't have to say, but she just ignored me.

Starfire and Robin decided it was time to go out since Cyborg and Beast boy kept teasing them about what happened. I don't know why they weren't teasing me but I guess they wanted to wait until I actually got out.

"What were you doing in the vents anyway?" Cyborg was using these big pliers to bend the metal on the ceiling. I was getting looser. Which was a big relief since I haven't went to the bathroom in hours.

"Mom wanted me to clean her room." I tried my best to look at Raven by bending my back backwards. She was still gazing at the window.

"So you decided to crawl through the vents."

"Yep." I slipped through further as I was caught again by an unbended part of the vent.

I heard him pull the third part of the vent and I was ready to fall. I slipped further, but I was caught again. I was surprised I didn't go down so I looked up.

"What happ-"I slipped all the way through. I closed my eyes ready for impact when I was surrounded by a black aura. Raven landed me next to her on the window.

I cleared my head and looked at Raven. She was smiling her beautiful smile and it disappeared just as quickly as it came.

"Thanks Cyborg."

"No prob." He was already gathering his tools and ladder. "And don't have sex in here like those other two did." He smirked at us and walked out of the room.

I had this horrible ache in all my sides. Guess it was from the small vent.

"So what were you truly doing up there."

"Being nosy, it just so happened that I stumbled upon Robin and Starfire. I tried to back up, but that didn't work out." I smiled sheepishly.

"You still didn't clean my room."

"That is why I was being nosy."

We both laughed at the same time. Raven leaned over and hovered over my lips. I was prepared for some kind of lip contact to I puckered my lips.

"You still have to clean my room though."

She smirked and leaned back against the window pane.

"That was dirty." I said angry that she tricked me.

"So is my room."

"Why don't you just use you powers?"

Raven remained stone faced.

"You didn't realize you could-"

"Shut up."

She leaned into me and we **actually** made lip contact. The window was open and we were swaying and we were on the highest floor of the tower. Yep we fell. I did not do one of those graceful falls. I'm not used to being in the air. Unless I'm building jumping.

I flailed my arms while yelling. I glance around looking for Raven. Seeing her above me calmly looking at me. She opened her hood and wrapped me and herself in it. We fell on a surface. But it wasn't the ground. It was her bed.

Raven unwrapped herself from me and layed next to me on the bed. We layed there for what seemed like forever.

"I love you."

I waited for Raven's response. The three words just came out. Three fate telling words.

"I love you too."

I wrapped my arms around her and crashed my lips onto hers. It felt like the whole world drowned out in the background. My hand went places they never went before. Raven's hand caressed my side as my hands groomed her hair. I started to lift up her shirt when my bladder wanted to make an appearance. I ignored it and continued to caress her stomach as my other hand lifted her shirt up off.

I glanced at her bra to see it was lace. Black lace to be exact.

"What's with the lace?" I asked.

Raven pulled my head up and forcefully kissed me.

Yep I guess I wasn't getting an answer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Whaddups my peeps I hope my last chapter wasn't tooooooo boring. HAHAHAHA. You know you liked Chapter 8. Now it's time for Chapter 9. I'm probably going to go classic on this one and complete the story at Chapter 10. Might do an epilogue might not. Anyway I just wanted to talk about my others stories I'm probably going to do. I was thinking about doing an AU on the titans with the ship BBXRAE (I was thinking about putting them into a school.). I'll probably do another AU with Jinx and Raven, but it will probably be college related. IDK I always liked school related AU. But yea let me stop yapping and type this story.**

**Chapter 9**

Raven's POV

Birds. That's all I heard. It was the chirping sounds of a bird. It was kinda pleasant, but kinda annoying at the same time. Even if my name is Raven doesn't mean I love birds. They stopped chirping after a moment. I layed there for a moment trying to collect my memories from last night. There were tid bits of flashes of skin and hair. I blushed furiously as I recollected **all** the events from last night.

I pulled the cover over my head to see I was somehow kinda clothed. I pulled my head up from under and turned my head to face Jinx's. She was fast asleep snoring loudly with her arms and legs flailed around the bed.

That's when I smelled deeply in the air. It smelled like lavender and sex. Yup sex had a smell. I decided to take a shower since I didn't want to smell like that in front of the team. I lifted myself off the bed when I felt a tug on my *ahem* underwear.

"Come on babe st-stay in the bed." I loved the cute nickname, but I wasn't going to tell her that.

"You can stay in the bed, but I'm not."

I swatted her hand away and made my way to the bathroom. I didn't take more than 4 steps when I felt arms wrap around me.

"Can you stay in bed just a little longer?" She sounded really sleepy. Her sleepy demeanor was tempting was tempting to stay, but I really needed some tea.

"Come on Jinx I'm-"My sentenced was stopped short when I felt a pair of lips dance around on my neck. My knees almost melted under me when I felt her tug on my skin. When I realized what she was doing we were already on the edge of my bed frame.

"You can't get my that easily." I pushed her gently on the bed and hurried into the bathroom. Outside the door I could her here grumbling something about not wanting me anyway. I rolled my eyes to that.

Yea right.

Jinx's POV

After about an hour of arguing Raven forced me to take a shower, get dressed, and eat. Ugggghhhh so much work. Hey don't judge me. Surving life is hard work.

Raven and I were sitting at the kitchen table eating raisin bran. Raven changed her clothes to a black t shirt and jeans. I decided to juts wear a pink and black jumpsuit. I swung my lungs under the table and tried my best to stay awake. I was pretty tired from yesterday's escapades and I just wanted to stay in bed. And maybe fuck. Wow I sounded really shallow. Maybe I should say make love. I don't know fuck just seems shorter and kinda funnier. But I must be conservative to Raven's feeling. I mean she expects me to be her love forever, because I'm just awesome like that.

"You know I can hear you right?"

I stared at Raven to realize she was reading my thoughts.

"I thought you didn't like doing telepathy?"

"I don't. It's just fun to do it when your girlfriend is staring at her cereal thoughtfully."

I scowled at her and continued to munch down my cereal. After about a minute we heard the doors swish open.

"Good Morning friends." Starfire bursted into the room followed by Robin.

We said our hi's and we enjoyed breakfast. Until Starfire noticed the love bites on Raven's Neck.

Hey don't blame me. I didn't know I bit her neck that hard. I seriously didn't notice until now.

Raven's POV

Starfire wrapped my body in a bone crushing hug. What the fuck was she doing?!

"Starfire *cough* *hack* can't breathe."

She released me quickly sending apologies.

"Sorry. I'm just so joyed that you two did the intercourse."

My heart started just stopped. Three things exploded, but frankly I didn't notice.

"What?"

"Is that not a love bite on your neck?" Starfire stared at me in confusion. Robin decided it was the best time to stare at my neck and he gained a smirk. And did I tell you I also teased him about him and Starfire yesterday? No. I didn't think so.

"What are you guys talking about Raven got…bit by…uh…a spider. Yea a spider." Jinxs covering up for me wasn't really convincing. But it sure fooled Starfire.

"Oh Raven we must go see Cyborg!" Starfire dragged me out of the room to Cyborg's. Yay.

Jinx's POV

I decided to stay at the table. My cheeks felt as hot as a skillet.

"And you guys judged us."

"Ha don't turn this situation around. At least I wasn't in Missionary position with an orange alien girl."

I expected at least an irritated scowl from him, but he still had a smug look on his face.

"At least I don't purr when I get kissed." He smirked at me and continued to eat my cereal.

"How in the hell did you know that?"

"Raven doesn't only talk to you."

"Well at least I don't scream like a girl."

"What do you me-"His eyes arched in surprise as he realized what I was referencing to. His cheeks went a darker red than Starfire's hair.

After a few minutes of staring him down his hand reached for his belt and pulled out a boomerang. I quirked my eyebrows, confused on why he had it out. He swung it into my arm. It really didn't hurt that much, but when it started blinking red I fumbled to speak.

"What the fu-"

*Boom*

All I smelled was ash and dynamite. It wasn't the biggest explosion I ever heard, but it sure did hurt.

"OUCH!"

I tried to wipe the dust from my eyes, but I was so disoriented I fell off my stool. That's when I heard steps go towards the door.

"'You know you didn't have to do that", I said as I struggled to stand up.

"I know." He slipped through the doors and slipped out of the room.

Raven's POV

When Starfire wanted me to see Cyborg I became really nervous. After Jinx got stuck in the vent and everything else he and Beastboy teased them for a week. And I really didn't want that happening to me. But she did the most unexpected thing ever. She stopped.

"I think were far enough from them." Starfire kept looking around until she sighed deeply under her breathe.

"What do you mean?"

"It's kinda hard to say." Starfire grabbed my hand and pressed it gently around her stomach. I felt a kick. I jerked my hand back and gasped.

"Your-Your PREGNANT!"

**I decided to put that in their cuz I don't think there's that much interaction with Raven and Starfire. Anyway I explain more about how and why Starfire is preggos. You probably already know how. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. But I will be more explained later. **


	10. Chapter 10

**What up. I decided to let this be the second to last chapter. Since this will mainly be explaining junk and stuff. And I didn't want it to be all about Robin and Starfire when it's a Raven and Jinx story. Anyway here I go.**

Chapter 10

Raven's POV

"How did this happen?" That was probably the stupidest question I could have asked. Of course I knew HOW but I wanted to know why she was pregnant so fast and why the hell I felt a leg kick my fucking hand. "Let me rephrase that question. Why is the process happening so fast? You don't even look pregnant enough for the baby to be kicking."

That's when she explained the whole process of how Tameran babies were made differently. And how they were developed faster than human infants. And I mean fast. There were three stages. The first stages were of course, sex. The second stage was way more complex than you think it would be. After about a day the baby's body would develop and the head would be made last. I guess the legs were starting to grow. That's probably why I felt a kick.

"What's the third stage?"

"My belly starts to grow the bigger and after a total of 2 weeks the baby will be born."

This was probably why Starfire was worried. I stared into Starfire's face and saw she was gaining tears in her eyes.

"I'm too young to have the child."

She was bawling.

"And what will Robin think?" I figured she was talking more to herself than to me. I usually didn't do this, but it was for friend to I hugged her. I guess it was kind of a surprise for her since I usually only hug Jinx. I pulled apart from her and held her hands.

"Starfire you have a beautiful human inside you that will change your future forever. But you shouldn't take it for granted. And you're not too young to have a baby Star. There are plenty of other people way younger than you that had babies with the wrong person. And I believe Robin will be very happy that he will have a child that he will call his own."

I stared deeply into her eyes to tell her that I was here for her.

"Oh thank you sister, Raven!"

She grabbed my body to pull me into a breath-taking hug.

"Y-you might want to lie of the hugs for a while." I gently patted her belly and smiled.

And she smiled right back.

Jinx's POV

. .

I flipped through the channels hoping for something good to come across the screen. After about a minute of still flipping through channels I felt a presence behind me. Curious to find out whom the person was behind me I flipped me body into the air and landed on a body. We both landed in a plop on the floor.

"Could you at least turn before you injure somebody?"

It was Raven. I was straddling her legs and my head was over her head. I blushed internally and got off.

"Sorry I thought you were somebody else."

"And you would straddle them like that?" I reached my hand down to help her up. She took it.

I nervously chuckled and said, "No."

Her eyes popped open suddenly like she realized something. And than her eyes went back to normal.

I wonder was she thinking about.

"So…what do you want to do?"

"Fuck."

Raven's cheeks turned a bloody red and she used her magic to flip me over the couch.

I laughed uncontrollably.

"You know I was kidding right?"

"Maybe." Raven was suddenly sitting next to me on the coach. I flipped myself upright and layed my head on her neck. I tuned my face toward her neck to smell an aroma of vanilla candles and lavender.

"God you smell good."

"Uh…Thanks?"

I turned my head back to the TV.

"Were having a team meeting today."

"Why?"

"I don't know Starfire just told me."

She was lying. Raven didn't often lie and we she did she was terrible at it. She would be a terrible actor. The only tell she had been that her ear twitched slightly. You may never notice it if you blinked, but you're not usually looking at her face like I do. And sometimes she hides it with her hoods. But she was wearing more casual clothes now so that wasn't a problem anymore.

I could feel her ear twitch slightly when I had my head nestled in her neck.

"You're lying"

"No I'm not."

She pushed my head away from her neck and looked at my face. Straight on. She looked very serious. But she didn't fool me.

"You're ear twitched."

"Why in the hell does it keep doing that?" She grabbed her ear like it was going to tell her something.

"Now you have to tell the truth."

She sighed and gulped.

"Don't tell Starfire I told you this. And especially Robin. Starfire's pregnant."

I was explained the whole process and details after she said those words. I really wasn't that surprised. I was just shocked that the process was that quick.

"Oh so that's why we're having the team meeting."

"Yep."

We went back to cuddling after we decided to let the matter hang in the air until the meeting.

Annoying author's POV (I don't think I say it like this, but I don't feel like looking back at my old chapters)

It was now the evening and the whole team were rushed out of their rooms by Starfire to assemble in the common room. Well except Jinx and Raven.

After a couple of hours of watching T.V they seemed to doze off. But they were still in the position of spooning on the dark red coach.

"Hey I think you guys should wake up."

Raven snapped open her eyes and immediately closed them when she saw the blinding light.

"Five more minutes." Jinx said why she pulled a pillow over her head.

"Ok suit yourself. Starfire Hs some big news and I don't want to miss it."

Beastboy changed into a cat and laid on the edge of the couch next to Raven.

"So I gathered all of you here to tell you something very important" Starfire had a look on her face that looked between crying and happiness.

Robin was on the other side of the couch next to Cyborg who was next to Jinx.

"I'm Pregnant."

Raven's POV

Their reactions were just as I expected. Happy. Robin was so happy he actually hugged Starfire in front of us. Cyborg decided to prepare the T-Ship so Robin and Starfire could have the baby there. Beastboy helped them pack for the trip. While Jinx and I helped Cyborg with the T-ship.

After hours of preparing us we're all on the roof ready to say good bye and good luck on their journey.

"Bye Starfire I hope you have the quickest birth." Ok that wasn't the most weirdest thing Jinx said and at least it wasn't rude.

"Bye Robin good luck." Beast Boy whispered I his ear as he was putting away the last of his luggage.

"Hurry back." Cyborg said."

I gave a little wave and smile brightly at them. "Bring her home safe."

Well you might think I was talking about Starfire. But as my secret I was talking about the baby.

**Sorry for such the long update. I was so busy. Thanks for reading and the next chapter will be great!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hellllrrrrrrrrr. So I decided to make the story kinda longer. Probably like 3 more chapters. I don't know. It's just I'm going to flash forward about a couple months.(8 to be exact) And I am also planning on doing a Bubbline story on the Adventure Time side. So yea you might want to glance at that. So um here we go. **

**Chapter 11**

Jinx's POV

Crying. That's all I heard. Fucking Crying.

For the last few months that's all I usually hear during the wee hours of the night. Trying to sleep peacefully was now a blessing during this past year. Raven was next to me snoring away. I don't know how she could stand this noise, but she did. Where was the crying come from? Well let me tell you a few details to this drastic annoyance in my life.

When Starfire and Robin came back everybody was ecstatic. Even Raven cracked a smile or two. It turned out it was a girl. Which I already know before since Raven told me. Raven said it she could sense the presence of female DNA when she used her empathy on Starfire. But back to the baby

The happy couple decided to name her Kori. At first I was confused on the name. I thought they would her name her something that started with an S or R. But Starfire cleared it up for me when she informed me that her real name was Koriand'r. This made a lot more sense.

Kori's body was small, but delicate. She looked like breath of fresh air. Her face looked more like Robin's than Starfire's, but I could see that her eyes had a green shine to them like Starfire's. Her hair was black and had a streak of dark red hair in the back of her tiny cute little head. (Ugh I'm getting soft)

Her skin was a nice bronze color and when I first saw she had the biggest smile on her face. And she had two dimples on each cheek. She was just a ball of sunshine.

Until she gained the ability to cry her fucking eyes out.

Every night that baby cried and cried and cried. Robin and Starfire did everything in their power to try to see what was wrong, but they couldn't figure it out. So they resulted to looking on the internet for results. And as I quote from Starfire, "We shall not bother the gumborth while it's crying to tire her out."

For the last 4 months they just let her cry. It did not work. But they decided to stick with it since they didn't have to get up whenever she cried.

I don't know about them, but I can't stand noise when I'm trying to sleep. I can stand Raven's snoring, but that babies crying were somehow louder.

So yes that's the little annoyance in my life right now if you already didn't now.

I glanced at the digital clock on the dresser. It was 3:00 a.m.

I sighed. I was never going to get any sleep. It's not like I wasn't the only one complaining. Beast Boy was probably the only other one since he bluntly complains about it every day. I swear his complaints were worse than mine and I cussed in them.

"My ears can't stand the whining."

"I have sensitive ears you know."

"Why did you guys decide to have a baby anyway?" He got punched in the face by Robin for that one, but he still made a valid point.

Cyborg was probably the luckiest out of all of us since he really didn't sleep. He recharged and couldn't hear a thing when he did. And he used that to his advantage to tease us before we went to bed. He stopped after I threatened in destroying his charging station in his sleep.

So back to the baby. She was still crying. That's when I decided to do something about it. I slowly sat up and crept slowly out of the room to not wake up Raven and left. I walked slowly to Starfire's room (that's where the "happy family" was) and stood at the door.

I had no idea what I was going to do. I could tell her to shut up really loudly. But I felt like it would just make it worse.

That's when I just said to fuck it.

I opened the door just a crack to see through the room. I could see the corner of Kori's crib. I placed my hand around the door dropped to the ground. I got in front of the door and placed my weight on it until it was closed.

I stayed there in silence. Well the not in silence, but you get the point. Starfire and Robin were still asleep on the left side of the room while the baby was on the right. Crying away. I crawled my way quickly to her crib and stood up.

I looked down in the crib to see her tiny face covered with tears. She looked so upset. I crept my hands down to her head. My hands just rubbed her hair gently and she started to calm down. Her tears dried and her face turned back to her natural color. I knelt down and gave her kiss on the cheek. And when I stood back up she was asleep.

Raven's POV

Coldness was to my left as I felt around the bed. My hand just met sheets and pillows. My backed lifted my up as I woke up silently. I rubbed my eyes to see it was 3:15 in the morning. I sighed and decided to get up.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed and tried to rub the sleep off my eyes. God I'm sleepy. My legs carried me half to the room before I decided to float my way out.

Why did I decide to wake up at this ungodly hour?

I was looking for Jinx. I was cold. Really cold. I stopped floating in the middle of the hallway and leaned against the wall. Peace and quiet. That's what I heard. Which was strange since the baby was crying for the last few months. The baby was cute and all, but she cried so much I sometimes used a spell make me go death for a short period of time.

No back to Jinx. I went deep into my mind and pressed my fingers gently on my temples. I searched for Jinx's soul aura and it leaded me to Starfire's room. So I headed to her room. When I arrived I just stood at the door. I pressed my ears to the door and closed my eyes. I was really exhausted.

I was just about to open the door when the door opened itself.

With me still on it.

My body fell so fast I didn't have time to catch myself.

For pajamas I decided tonight I would just leave on my hood and put on a white tank top and one of Jinx's pajama bottoms that were rally too long. So when I fell I got tangled in it. I probably looked ridiculous trying to get myself out of it so I just layed there.

"Oh Raven did you miss me?" Her question dripped with satire and humor and I really wanted to smack her just to see her reaction.

After a moment I felt arms grab my shoulders and pull me upwards. Jinx guided my body out of their room while I was still wrapped in my cape. We kept walking until I heard a door close.

Before I could even speak I felt body heat hugging the back of me.

"Maybe I should get untangled first before you try to attack me with your uncontrollable attraction towards me."

"Shut up."

**So yea that was the chapter. See you guys next week! ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Raven's POV

Training was probably the worst part of the day for me. Robin was very "prepared" if you would put it. He had three parts for training. The first was mental. We always solved puzzles or lock combinations if we were ever in a situation like that. The second one was of course using our powers. Robin barely participated in that section, but he still tested out his gadgets to keep the up to date. And the final one was of course combat.

That had to be the worst out of all of them. And of course we had to do it for twice as long than the other parts. And of course at the end of each combat practice we had to spar. And during spar we couldn't use out powers whatsoever. And the worst part was that I fell off the bed in the middle of the night.

Don't ask.

"You're up next Raven." Robin called.

The whole team was at the beginning of combat so we decided to practice our aiming and accuracy with a few dummies and obstacles.

I sighed; my ass and legs were just not working today. I unhooked my hood to my leotard and tossed it to Jinx. I stepped to the marked X that was at the start of the course. The field in the backyard consisted of cannons that were filled with bombs. The dummies were hung over a pool of water and were dressed as a civilian. And random dummies just popped at of nowhere that you had to destroy.

I sighed it was also upgraded with random trap doors. God, Robin really tricked it out this week.

"Go get it honey." Jinx said in a mockingly tone.

As a respond I raised up the middle finger.

That's when an automated voice came out of nowhere counting down from…

"3"

"2"

"1"

"GO!"

I sprinted off heading to the first obstacle of the course. They looked like gymnastic rings but farther up and farther apart. I swung off the last ring with ease and sped up my pace.

That's when I heard an explosion. I saw a dummy flying toward me.

"Azarath Mentrion Zinthos!"

It was peppered across the sky in seconds. That when dozens of them came toward me. I focused on the track and my powers as I flung or blasted each one. It looked like I was halfway through when I arrived to the wall jump. It consisted of two wooden walls about 3 feet apart. And if you fell you sank in a pool of mud.

I sprinted enough to haul myself against the wall. My hand clapped on the top edge of first wall and I placed my feet in the middle of it. I pushed myself off the wall and caught the second wall…barely.

I continued this pace until I made it to the other side. I caught my breath and jogged until I saw the big finish. The dummy swung helplessly above the pool. I stood there for a moment and charged.

I jumped into a position where I could grab it and roll out into a finish.

It didn't turn out that way. My grip on the doll was so focused I forget to duck **and roll.** So instead of going out in a finish and crossing the line I fell flat on my face. At the edge of the pool.

I sank quickly and rose back up to see the faces of my teammates.

"Are you okay friend Raven!?" Starfire dove in the water and held onto me tightly.

"Starfire I don't need help. God...Why...Are you squeezing so hard?" I wheezed the question out as I flailed around in the water.

"Oh I'm sorry." She let go and raised my out of the water.

My hair hung over my face. It was extra long since Jinx didn't like it cut. So every time I tried to she would kiss me senseless until I forgot. It wasn't that bad, but it was pain to take care of it.

I struggled to hold my face up as my face was really wet and hurt like hell.

"Are you okay?" I looked up to see Robin ask that. No not my girlfriend who was apparently laughing her ass off behind Cyborg. Nope it was Robin

"I am so fucking fine." I held my face for a second for a blue glow to soften the blow. I sighed as I felt the massaging sensation take over me.

"Good you'll still be able to spar." Robin commented.

After that little incident everyone continued to run through the course. Jinx went last. And just for a little surprise at the end right when she was about to finish at the line I tripped her with a flick of my magic. I swear it was like slow motion when it happened. One minute she was running and running and than boom.

On the ground

She had no idea what happened. She described it like gravity pulled her foot behind her.

After about an hour of training with the punching bags and more dummies it was finally time to spar.

"Beastboy and I will go first."

Off to the side of me I heard Beast Boy groan.

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Beastboy said with a messed up face.

Beastboy and Robin sparred about a week ago and it was not pretty. Robin was not used to losing so it went on for over twenty minutes. It ended up in a tie when Starfire called it off.

They both were on the opposite sides of the mat. Cyborg was calling the shots this time so he was on the sidelines.

"Ready…set…GO!" He blew his whistle and it was on.

Beastboy charged first with a record breaking speed and swung at Robin with a right hook. Robin ducked just in time to swing his legs under the changeling.

Garfield hit the floor with a thud. Robin landed on him and it suddenly became a floor wrestling match. At first we were catching our breathe to see who would come out on top. It ended being Robin after 5 minutes.

Robin got up slightly exhausted and announced the next two people to go up.

"Starfire and Cyborg is next."

Now this was going to be an interesting spar. Cyborg and Starfire were the two strongest people on the team. But Starfire had an advantage. She was a little bit faster than Cyborg since half of him was made out of metal and wires.

Than it started. They stood there for a moment just looking at their opponent waiting for one to attack. That's when Starfire gave a warrior yell and ran clean across the mat. Cyborg stood there waiting for her incoming attack. The Tameran princess sent a flying kick with her right leg towards his way. Cyborg caught it with ease and sent a smirk her way.

"Looks like I got you sis-"

In a quick sweep Starfire lifted her left leg in a uppercut fashion and kicked Cyborg straight in the chin. The kick sent Cyborg spiraling toward the floor.

And to keep from falling back wards Starfire did a pretty cool flip. She walked away in a saunter thinking the fight was over. I was not.

Cyborg quickly regained his composure and charged. He rammed into her back ruining her stance.

"OH GLORBNARK!"

She fell to the ground in a heap. And the match was kind of over.

Since Cyborg accidently broke her back.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY."

"WELL YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE CHARGED AT HER LIKE THAT!"

Robin and Cyborg were arguing all the way from the training room to the infirmary.

"Well I hope she's okay." Jinx said.

"Come on let's go to the infirmary." Beast Boy said as we all hurried to Starfire.


End file.
